


Soulmates

by hoestreet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Jeronica, Minor Betty Cooper - Freeform, for once not angsty like my usual self, kinda cute, kinda soft, minor josie mccoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoestreet/pseuds/hoestreet
Summary: The name on her wrist read 'Jughead'.Seriously?That was the hill she was going to die on???
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



All her life, Veronica had been confused. Confused at her parent's ideals and confused about her friends' principles and especially, most importantly confused about the name stained on her wrist.

_Jughead._

That's what the infamous name on her arm read. The name that was supposed to signify who she was destined to spend the entirety of her life with once she ran into him. Just Jughead, nothing else. It was supposed to fill her with hope, with certainty that she'd find love and care; apparently it was supposed to made her life easier. But how the hell was life going to be easy when married to a man called 'Jughead'. Going through secondary school with that god awful piece tainting her olive skin was one of the worst torments possible. People cursing her out because of the name of her future partner was something that couldn't be argued with, not even with her quick wit. It _was_ a horrible name; all she could do was agree with them and remind herself that there was always the option of forcing him to get his name legally changed before they even thought of marriage.

She could only hope his last name was better.

And hope was all she did do, until she met him, and realised that hoping was no longer needed. His face was surreal, beautiful; he could have any name under the sun and it wouldn't matter because nothing could taint him. In fact, if he had a normal name, which is what she'd so wished for all these years, then it's completely and utterly obvious that he'd be just too powerful.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, in a club and drunk off every spirit behind the bar. And she was burning all over, like a tingling fever that rested heavily in several spots behind her ears and at the base of her spine and along the nail beds of her fingertips - an exotic pressure - feelings that initially, she assumed were brought on by the heavy intake of alcohol. Initially. Until she saw him.

And then by god those feelings spread something stupid and she swore every hair on her body was standing up in a state of alien static shock.

He looked bored out of his entire being, but the fluorescent lights on his skin were making him look impossibly gorgeous. She knew it was him. This was Jughead, and all of a sudden, the name didn't seem so bad.

He was standing behind this blonde girl, who kept turning back to him every so often with an accompanying hip bump or nudge and he didn't even try to fake a smile back, sighing at himself when he wondered how on hell they even got him to agree to going clubbing. Of all places. Of all people. He hated loud noises and he hated people and he hated the buzz that was making his whole body tingle with a sense that he annoyingly just couldn't place.

From where Veronica was standing, she knew he could feel it too from the subtle shifts of his body, completely out of time with the music, but she barely focused on it. She was entranced by how the blue lights made his skin glow, how cute his hair was, how intriguing his aura was.

She was dragged out of her daze by a tugging on her elbow and looked around to see Josie looking at her in confusion. She couldn't hear what the girl was saying at all but she understood the general bafflement surrounding her friend's words and tapped her wrist before pointing across the room. The black girl's face lit up something ridiculous.

She'd barely pulled Veronica into the toilet so she didn't have to struggle her larynx over the beating music before she started shouting. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she demanded, eyeing Veronica;s arm with a mix of skepticism and excitement. "This is _the_ Jughead we're about to meet?"

Veronica was breathless from the thought of it and just nodded dizzily with a wide, drunken grin and a soft "yeah."

"Oh my god," Josie mumbled. "You have to go to him. We'll make sure to keep an eye on you. And Jesus i beg you tell us before you run off home with him."

That got Veronica's voice back and she slapped Josie playfully. "I'm not gonna fuck my future husband on first meeting," she hissed but the mere thought of a body she'd never seen hovering over her was enough to send tingles to all the places she didn't want them to.

Josie just winked at her before swiftly twirling her best friend round and shoving her out of the bathroom door. When Veronica spun back to say something, she was gone. Her eyes scanned the crowd for those signature twin afro puffs she knew Josie was sporting when the boy who had caused all this disorder caught her eye again, and she decided to take a little detour.

As she got closer to him the warm sensation got stronger, burning underneath every hair follicle. She knew it was a mutual thing because he started to fidget more, looking down at his feet and fixing his hair under his beanie. And then he looked up. And his eyes fell on her.

She'd swear time stopped.

He didn't think he could ever take his eyes away. He'd never been more grateful for the alcohol in his system and his friends for dragging him out despite his despairing pleas. This time, it seemed, something good came of it. Something amazing. For once.

It was like he was floating as he walked towards her. He wasn't even aware he was walking too until he accidentally shoulder barged someone, throwing a hasty, half-assed apology over his shoulder so that he could rest his eyes upon her again.

So _this_ was Veronica.

_Okay_.

It felt so good to finally put a name to a face. Especially when the face looked like that.

"Jughead." She was the first one to speak when they were close enough. God his name had never sounded better than when it slipped gracefully from her mouth. His hand kept brushing her hip bone and she found that, for the time being, that was the only word she could utter, but that was all she needed to say to obtain his smile.

"I bet my name scared you a little," he replied, clearing his throat. Now he was faced her, he made up his mind that this girl was undoubtedly the most attractive girl he'd ever set his eyes on. It was about time he got something good in his life, but he found it almost impossible to be this lucky.

She managed to compose herself and gently nudged him with her shoulder with a playful smirk. "I was terrified. I was coming up with ways to politely ask you to change it."

He laughed and Veronica's heart beat particularly hard. "What were you thinking of getting me to change it to?

"I dunno," she mused on the thought for a second, pouting slightly and Jughead melted a little. "Like Oscar or something."

His eyes widened momentarily and he laughed again, harder. "You'd have to find a name that at least suits me."

She shrugged. "What names suit you?"

"Jughead," he answered back blankly and she chuckled.

"Looks like I'll have to suffer the stress."

He grinned down at her, eyes flashing to her lips and back up to her eyes, making Veronica's whole body scream with frustration. "Well, I do hope the intense emotions were worth it."

She exhaled deeply and sometime along the line, Jughead's face had gotten so close to hers he could feel it. "I'm sure they will be."

She didn't really know when or how she was being pushed up a wall with hands roaming all over her and the sweetest mouth she'd ever kissed practically begging for her to give entire soul unto him, but she remembered it, clear as day. No one ever forgets the first kiss with their soulmate. She can still feel everything, the heightened senses and the feeling of his fingers as they brushed the back of her ear and pulled her closer, the feel of his lips, soft and perfect. And his eyes. His eyes when they first pulled away, with the bright fire that was burning inside of them, was enough for her to pull him in for another kiss.

She did end up going home with him, even tough she was adamant that she wouldn't, and when she told Josie the glint in her eye was enough for Veronica to guess what Josie thought they'd be doing. But they didn't.

She wouldn't of minded it. But she had her whole life to do that now.

Instead, she went home with him purely because she couldn't handle the thought of leaving him; the process would be _agony_. Curling up next to him in his small bed wearing nothing but one of his tops while they drunkenly watched old indie films wasn't how any of them expected their night at the club would end, but fuck they would never have wished for anything different.

After all, they were soulmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of my tumblr drabbles that I renovated and posted here, save it getting lost in my tags.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any drabble ideas that you want to see me write, drop me a comment here or an ask on my tumblr - thestanhoe 
> 
> Again thanks guys xx I write for yall


End file.
